Bittersweet
by SomerhalderXWesley
Summary: Mr. Fenton is the new young, attractive, cool, and nice teacher at East High. What happens when he starts to favor one paticular student, Gabriella Montez. But hes a teacher right nothing bad gonna, right. XxTroyellaxx Used To Be: Thediaryofthelonelygirl
1. Prologue

A tear trickled down Gabriella cheek as she looked at herself in the full length. She had bruises and cuts everywhere; mostly on her inner thigh and abdomen. The purplish/red cuts on her face were deep and swollen. Her body ache from the pain she had suffered. Her clothes were tattered, torn, shredded, and wet: mixed with blood and rain. She was victim, a victim of what many woman she didn't to live. Those memories and flashback will still haunt her for every single last day of her life. She gnaw her lips, ashamed of what she had become. She closed her eyes, as the flashbacks soon to come overshadowed her.

''_Why did this happen to me? What have I ever done? Why me'' _Everything was there. All the signs were there. _''I'm so stupid''_ She wanted to just end everything right then and there. Just collapsed unto the floor and die a slow painful death. _''Why didn't I listen to my friends? They warned me. I should've listen. I'm so damn stupid''_

She looked at herself once more, before letting a another tear glide down her red rosy cheekbones. She could still feel him touching, grabbing, caressing her. She could still feel his hot humid breath on the back of her neck, giving her the chills. Then she saw him. The man that took everything away from her. Her pride, her joy and her innocence. She gulped as she saw the figure cornering her and she gnawed at her lip once more, closing her eyes and began to relive every moment, every memory and second where all began.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note- I was inspired to write this story after reading another story. I hope you guys like it and remember to review. After a few chapter later the story will take off where the Prologue did, okay. Please Review and I will update soon. Enjoy! Thankss!**

**P.S. I want you guys to know that both my stories Hurt and According to Gabriella had been deleted. I wasn't suppose to delete According to Gabriella but somehow it just disappeared. I will hopefully soon update my stories Blossom, What changes can do, and The Plan, and According to Gabriella. But I will try to rewrite it so remember to read my other stories. Thanks!**

**XxLilyxxEllaxx**

**8-8-10**


	3. Three weeks earlier

_Three weeks earlier_

16 year old junior Gabriella Montez walked through the hallway crowds of East High, managing to get to her locker. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a red a thin collar, blue navy skinny jeans and her famous black and white converses. She felt some tap her on the shoulder, as she grabbed her 1st period chemistry book. She knew instantly who it was. ''Hey Tay'' She turned around to revealing her best friend since 6th grade, Taylor Mckessie. ''Hey Gabi, did you hear about Ms. Lineson retiring'' Gabriella nodded softly and slammed her locker shut. ''Yeah, I heard'' She replied and started walking into class

''Honestly, I'm glad she's gone. She was getting old anyway…last week she put the chemicals in her water pot instead of the beaker'' Taylor explained as she sat down into her seat right next to Gabriella. ''I remember that. It was so hilarious'' Gabriella replied with a toothy grin. They were talking about their 79 year old chemistry teacher Ms. Lineson. She was retiring and someone was going to replace her. Not a lot of people were happy about it, one of them were Gabriella.

''I wonder who is gonna take her place '' Taylor eyes narrowed at Gabriella, gazing at her

''Me 2. But I'm kind of disappointed that she she's retiring, right in the middle of the school year. She could have at least waited til the second semester, I mean now I have to get used to another teacher but_

''Gabs, stop worrying. You'll do fine'' Taylor acknowledged her, picking up her goggles.

She managed a weak smile before picking up her goggles also. The tardy bell had rang, and she turned around, her eyes wondering around the classroom. And there he was, her boyfriend of six months. Troy Bolton, East High's Golden. Taylor and her boyfriend Chad, Troy's best friend had gotten together after being best friends since kinder garden. They finally admitted their feeling for each other and they became a couple. Finally after staring at him for a couple of second, she finally caught his graze. He flashed her his famous million dollar smile with a slight gap between his teeth and winked at her. She felt her cheeks flush with redness and turned back around.

''May I have your attention class'' Everyone looked up and saw the principal Mr. Matsui.

''As you know, Ms. Lineson, unfortunately retired last week. And I know you've all been wondering who is gonna replace her but we had a hard time finding someone in time, Luckily, we did, so now let me introduce him to you. Class, this is Mr. Fenton. I'm sure you'' all make him feel comfortable here at East High'' Principal Matsui said as her went to open the door. When he opened the door, in came a man about in his early twenties, with dirty blondish brown hair and deep green sparkling eyes. He was about 5'8. You could see his muscle and biceps under his white v-neck t-shirt. Every female in class gawked as the boys glared. Gabriella and Taylor locked eye contact and grinned. Mr. Matsui pulled Mr. Fenton to the side telling a couple of things, before walking out the door. Mr. Fenton placed his suitcase on the desk and then sitting down on the top of the desk. ''Good Morning students, as you know, I am Mr. Fenton but you guys can call me Richard and Ill be taking over for Ms. Lineson for the rest of the year, including second semester. I plan to have, filled with fantastic projects and experiments. I want to get to know you all you guys better. So how about we go down rolls and I want you all to say your name'' He hopped off the desk and I walked towards the first person in roll. ''Lets start with you, shall we'' He proclaimed and pointing to the first person.

''Jennifer Lopez'' The brunette girl answered dreamily and fascinated. ''Jenny from the block'' Mr. Fenton joked, causing all the girls to laugh and causing Jennifer to blush.

''Can I call you Jenna'' Jennifer nodded so hard, her head was about to fall off. Normally, this question is okay if your brother, best friend, or even boyfriend asked but your teacher. No way. Gabriella found that a little strange but shook it off. ''Next person''

''Corey Mathews'' The reddish-orange boy answered with a wide grin. ''Corey huh, if you wanna continue being in my class boy, you better wipe that smirk off your face before I give something to smirk at'' Every boy frowned at the coldness in Mr. Fenton's voice but the girls kept staring at him dreamily.

''Next person'' He walked over to Gabriella and Taylor's table standing right in front of Taylor. ''Who are you sweetie'' Mr. Fenton said caressing Taylor's hand. ''I'm yours'' Taylor answered dreamily, staring at Mr. Fenton but snapped out of it when Gabriella nudged her under the table. ''Uh, I mean..Im Taylor Mckessie''

''What about you sweetie'' He eyes narrowed over at Gabriella

She gnawed at her lip and open her mouth to answer. ''Gabrielllaaaa Montezz'' She stammered as she managed to croak out her name. ''Gabriella, I like that name. Do you have any nicknames or petnames''

''Yeah, Gabby or Ella'' She replied back and a wide smirk grazed upon Mr. Fenton thin pink lips. ''Well Gabi, you are a extremely beautiful young lady. I think were gonna get along just fine''

''Damn girl, our new chemistry teacher is _fionee_'' Taylor exclaimed as they walked out of class. ''Tay, please! He's put teacher! That gross''

''And your point is.. So? It doesn't make him any less sexier!''

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed open the cafeteria doors. ''Um, don't you have a boyfriend'' Taylor smirked as they walked through the cafeteria ''Yeah and my boyfriend knows that I have good taste'' Gabriella chuckled at this and shook her head. ''My usual Margaret'' Taylor spoke to the lunch lady. ''But I'm guessing he's going to go to jail for majorly hitting on you''

''What? No he didn't'' Gabriella shrieked and Taylor rolled her eyes at this, walking toward their friends. ''Yes he did. Watch and learn. Hey you guys. Can I ask yall a question'' Taylor said as she came up to their lunch table and sitting right next to Chad. Gabriella sat down right next to Troy, giving him a slight kiss on the lips. ''Hey babe'' He replied with a grin. ''Oh yeah. Tay, ask away'' Troy said as he opened his juice

''Ok. If someone said to you ''You are a very beautiful young woman and I think were gonna get along just right and continue to gawk at you throughout the whole period of time in class, would say that's hitting on you'' Gabriella eyes widen. She didn't know Mr. Fenton stared at her the whole class period. She was just about add something until Sharpay interrupted, sitting down with Zeke at the table. ''Yeah, Tay. That's hitting on someone or something'' Sharpay answered, while looking at her juice carton. ''Why? Who said to you'' Her eyes narrowing from the juice to Taylor

''Not to me, to Gabs'' She acknowledged smirking and Gabriella glared at her, while Taylor kept her smirk. ''Babe. Who said that to you'' Troy questioned anxiously, not interested in his lunch anymore. ''Mr. Fenton, our new chemistry teacher'' Taylor responded quickly. ''Thanks Tay'' Gabriella said sarcastically. Taylor grinned as Chad frowned. ''Wait, so our teacher said that you to you''

''Yeah, but I don't think he was hitting on me'' Gabriella shrugged her shoulders but a slight half grin carved on the side on her mouth. ''That blonde haired bastard'' Troy snapped and he was about stand up but Gabriella pushed him right back down. ''He was caressing Taylor's hand too'' Gabriella admitted and Taylor eyes widen then gasped. ''HE WHAT'' Chad screeched and stood up but Taylor pushed back down. ''It wasn't nothing really. It was just a friendly touch''

''He's not gonna do anything'' Little did Taylor know, that she was wrong.

* * *

For the next couple of days. Gabriella couldn't help to notice that Mr. Fenton attitude towards her would change every single day. He would constantly stare at her every move when the class are doing their **''Silent Work''**. She could just feel his piercing green eyes burning into her head. He would become nicer and nicer every minute. He would also just make up excuses to talk to her. He would always say that he wanted to talk to her about homework, when he would change the subject.

She tapped her pencil on the table as she looked up and saw that Mr. Fenton was staring at her back, quickly she looked down back at her paper. Gnawing at her lip, her eyes narrowed from her paper to Mr. Fenton, watching him curiously. He looked up from his papers he was grading and caught her stare. ''Is there something wrong Gabriella'' She shook her head and smile weakly at him. ''No sir'' She glanced back at her paper before, glancing back at him again.

The bell rang and the sounds of shoes hitting the floor filled the hallways. And Mr. Fenton dismissed his class before staring at Gabriella, who was quickly putting her stuff away. ''Gabriella, I would like to have a minute with you please'' Gabriella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before nodding softly then putting her pencil back into her pencil case. ''You can stay there'' He walked towards her and sat in the seat beside her. ''So how are you''

''Um, I'm fine sir'' She answered but stared at him awkwardly. ''That's good'' Gabriella stared up at him and saw that his eyes watching her hungrily. Smiling he pulled out a pen out his shirt pocket and started swirling it around. As Gabriella managed to smile weakly he dropped and it landed right under her desk. His hand reached over to pick it up but he couldn't reach it. ''Can you get that, please. I cant reach'' Trembling, she gulped hard and bend over to pick up the pen then swiftly gave it to him. ''Thank you. You know Gabi, you have a very beautiful smile'' Reaching over to caress her cheek, his hand landed unto her calf.

She bit her lip as she felt his hand slither all the way from her calf to her thigh, caressing it. ''You know Gabriella, your grade point average is the highest out of my classes. I'm honored to have you in my class, really''

''Uh, thanks my mom is very proud of me'' Smiling his hand reached over to her face and pushed a strand of her hair behind the back of her ear and his hand palm gently brushed over her face. ''You're on the Scholastic Decathlon Team Academic Team, right''

''Yes sir. Um I really need to get going. I'm going to be late for lunch''

''Of course. See you tomorrow''

Gabriella grabbed her bag, before skipping out of the classroom. She pushed the doors of the cafeteria opened and walked towards her friends. ''You done'' Taylor asked as Gabriella sat down right next to her. ''What he do this time''

''Nothing he just asked if I needed any help with the chemistry homework'' Across the table Troy stared at Gabriella, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth. ''Gabi, can I talk to you''

''Sure'' Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand before pushing the door of the cafeteria open and led him into the hallway. ''So what do you wanna talk about'' He didn't reply he just smiled and leaned to the kiss her. As his lips touched her she pulled back and smiled. ''Lets go to the to the rooftop''

As they reached the top of the stairs and into the garden. They walked over to the bench and sat down. ''So what do wanna talk about'' Smiling again. Troy leaned and kissed Gabriella, who wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. He bit down on her bottom lip, begging to her to open up and she did. His tongue gently massaged her tongue making her sweet strawberry taste flooding into his mint chocolate taste. As the kiss deepened more, Gabriella leaned back into the bench laying on her back and Toy sitting on top of her. She felt his hands land unto her calf and they slithered up to her thigh the same way Mr. Fenton did. She Gabriella pushed him off of her and sat up. ''Gabriella are you okay. Did I got to far''

''No I'm fine. Its not you, its just. What do you want to talk about again'' Troy sat up from the bench and stared at the garden then at Gabriella. ''Lets talk Mr. Fenton'' Gabriella gnawed down at her lip and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear then stood up walking over to the ramp. ''I thought you might would say that'' Troy stood up and brushed himself off then followed her over to the ramp. ''I just want you to be careful. I don't trust that guy''

''Don't worry, Troy. Nothing is going to happen'' She said not facing him and staring out at the view of the parking lot. She felt his two fingers under her chin to face him and look him straight in the eye. ''Are you going to be careful''

''Yes Troy Ill be careful'' He smiled warmly at her before she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently before wrapping her arms around his waist then laying her head on his chest. She loved him and he loved her. He was just afraid that she might get hurt.

* * *

The rest of the day at school Gabriella stayed to herself. She cringed at the thought of Mr. Fenton hands slithering their way up her calf to her thigh. The way he looked at her, like she was a piece of meat. How his rough and hard hands ran over her face. When she walked home and opened the front door. ''Mom'' Her eyes narrowed over to kitchen to see no one. She threw her keys and her handbag from her shoulders and made her way up to her room up the stairs. She turned the knob on her door and opened the door to her room revealing her lavender themed room colored walls and matching polka dot bed sheets. She slipped off her black and white colored converses and her lime green socks then plopped on her bed. She walked down the stairs still to see a empty kitchen and no sign of her mother. She walked over to the couch and plopped on it and she about turn on the television but her cell phone rang.

''Hello'' There was no answer but a sound of someone breathing heavily. ''Hello'' Gabriella frowned and hanged up the phone and turned on the TV but her phone rang again. She turned down the volume of the TV and then answered her call. ''Hello'' There was still the sound of someone breathing and she was about hang up. ''Hey its me''

''Oh hey Tay'' She replied then picking up the remote and turning the channel. ''So what really happened. And don't tell it nothing went wrong because I know when you lie'' Gabriella sighed but answered truthfully. ''Ok, he sort of touched me''

''HE WHAT!'' Taylor exclaimed on the other line of the phone and Gabriella frowned. ''He pulled his pen out of his shirt pocket and then started swirling his pen around then he accidentally dropped his pen and then start touching my calf then his hands slithered their way up my thigh and started to caress it but it was just a friendly touch''

''Gabriella Maria Anne Montez! He touched you that is so inapr_'' Taylor paused trying to catch her breath. ''That is no excuse! Gabi, you should really tell someone about this, maybe Ms. Cortez''

''Tay, relax, nothing is going to happen, right. And I'm not going to tell someone. I don't wanna get Mr. Fenton into any trouble. And don't you go telling people either please Tay don't. I can handle myself please don't tell anyone''

''Fine but if something else happens, you're going to tell someone. Deal'' Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes then answered. ''Fine'' Gabriella stood up from the couch and walked over to kitchen island. ''Okay. Ill see you tomorrow Gabs, Love ya. Bye''

''Love ya too bye'' Gabriella twisted around in the stool and turned around to face the front of the island and put both hands on her head. She hated lying to Taylor and Troy. She just didn't want them to worry that much. But was Taylor right what if Mr. Fenton really had something up his sleeve.

The next day Gabriella pulled her lavender and white polka dotted covers off of her and walked into the restroom getting ready for school. She came back out the restroom fresh and wrapped with a towel around her small petite body. She walked over to the her full body length mirror and stared at herself. In the mirror she glanced over at her bed, laying there was her red and white stripped cheerleading outfit and the letters EHS was graved a crossed the chest area.

''Remember our deal'' Taylor asked her as they walked through the halls of East High with their cheerleading gear bags on their shoulders. ''Yes, Tay'' Gabriella sighed as she opened her locker and grabbed her chemistry book. It was after school and she had just came from cheerleading practice. In first period Mr. Fenton had told he wanted to see her and Taylor was very anxious. ''You'll going be with him, alone''

''No of course not they will be other students and don't worry he just wants me to help them for they could get a good grade on their chemistry tests'' Taylor gripped unto her cheerleading bag and sighed. ''Okay, call me when you get home'' Gabriella nodded then closed her locker then headed up the halls then turned the corner. She knocked gently on the door and looked in the door to see Mr. Fenton reading a newspaper with his feet on top on the desk. When he heard he knock he smiled then removed his glasses and put down the newspaper. ''Gabby, you're here. Just Great, have a seat''

''Yes sir. So what do you want to talk to me about'' Mr. Fenton licked his lips and sat up from his desk and then sat in the chair right next to her. Gabriella gulped hard and stared at him, who was looking at her hungrily. ''Gabriella, you are the one of the smartest people in out of all my classes and not to mention the prettiest. Its really hard to find those two qualities in a woman like you'' Mr. Fenton stood up out of his chair and came over to the desk Gabriella was sitting in. Gabriella cringed as she felt his hands touch her shoulders and felt them gently massage her.

''You see Gabriella, I'm divorced and I have needs. I have needs and you seem like them right girl to satisfy my needs'' Gabriella gulped hard she felt his hands slither down her shoulder blade to her backside. ''I mean I think we could some things together. Fun things. Very pleasuring''

''Do stuff'' Gabriella weakly replied as he continued massaging her shoulders. ''Think about. You and me doing things together. What do you say Gabby'' Gabriella gulped harder this time as she felt his hot breath on her neck sending chills crawling down her spine. ''You mean like be a couple. I already have a boyfriend''

''Yeah I know, Bolton is it'' Mr. Fenton hissed through his teeth and Gabriella gulped and nodded softly. ''Son of Jack Bolton. Captain of the boys basketball team and East High player'' Gabriella frowned at the fact he was referring Troy to a player and a heartless jerk.

''Yes sir'' Mr. Fenton stopped massaging her shoulders and came from the back of her sat back on his desk. ''Well, I can take care of him. Lets says, put him out'' Gabriella shot up from her seat. ''Leave Troy alone. Don't touch him. I love him''

Mr. Fenton sat up from the desk and started walking towards Gabriella, who backed up in fear. ''You love him'' He said coming closer and closer to her. Gabriella kept backing up until she backed to far causing all the goggles and beakers to fall down on the ground. ''Yes I do. Very much. And nothing you say or do is going to change that'' Gabriella snapped at him and backed up more but almost tripping over a beaker. She caught her balance and continued backing up until she couldn't anymore.

Mr. Fenton glared at her before pulling his hand out of his back pocket and slapping her across the face. She held unto her now purple cheek and looked up at her with fear in her eyes and his green eyes gleaming with anger. ''Don't you ever speak me to like that ever again. I will not be disrespected'' He grabbed her neck and push her back up into the wall. Gabriella gasped for air as she felt his fingers dig deep into her neck, piercing her skin. ''I want you and I will have you. Even if I have to force it''

''You are not to tell anyone what happened here today! Understand'' He loosened his grip and she fell to the ground in fetal position. ''Yes'' Gabriella cried. ''Perfect. Ill see you tomorrow''

Gabriella rushed out of the classroom and ran home. She burst through the front door and ran up the stairs dropping all of her things on the floor. She walked over to the full length mirror and stood in front of it. She had marks and scaring over her neck from where his fingers dug into her skin. She turned her head to see the big hand print bruise over right cheek and a cut on her bottom lip. She walked over to her bed and plopped unto her bed and sobbed hysterically. All she could think was

''Why me''


	4. Want to tell you but just cant

The next the morning after the following day Gabriella, stood there in front of her mirror. As she stared at herself in the mirror she didn't she herself but a scarred girl. Lifting a brush from her table she slowly covered the hand print mark on her face where Mr. Fenton had slapped her and covered the purplish cuts surrounding her neck. Her eyes narrowed over to her bed, where laid a large purple scarf.

''Gabs, wait up'' Taylor ran behind Gabriella, who managed to push her way through the crowded halls. Gabriella opened her locker and grabbed her chemistry book and held against her chest and sighed ''Hey why didn't you call me last night'' She turned around to face Taylor and shrugged her shoulders.

''And why are you wearing this scarf. Its like 90 degrees outside'' Taylor reached and pulled on the scarf and let it fall unto the ground. Frowning, she lifted her hand and gently brushed her thumb over Gabriella neck, unsmearing the makeup Gabriella had put on her neck to cover the bruises, revealing dark purple bruised cuts and gasped. ''Gabi what happened'' She asked frantic

''Nothing. Its nothing'' Taylor crossed her arms against her chest and frowned. ''Oh really'' Gabriella sighed and turned and looked Taylor again. Taylor just stood there with her arms crossed against her chest. ''Look Tay, I wish I could tell but I just cant. Not now. Please don't say anything to Troy. Please Tay'' Taylor unfolded her arms and rolled her eyes then sighed, helplessly. ''Okay, Gabs you don't have to tell me now''

''I know Troy and I have told you this a million times. Be careful, okay'' Taylor gently pushed a strand of Gabriella hair behind her ear and Gabriella nodded. Taylor had always been such a loyal and faithful friend and she hated lying to her. ''I will''

Gabriella picked up her scarf from the ground and rewrapped back around her neck. She brushed against Taylor and walked into Mr. Fenton class. At the corner of her eye saw Mr. Fenton sitting a his desk, sipping coffee from his brown mug and greeting his students. Trembling, she walked over to her chemistry desk and sat down. ''Good Morning Gabriella'' Gulping, she lifted up her head and met the gleaming green eyes of Mr. Fenton, who watching her hungrily. She was terrified and afraid of what he might do.

''Gooodd Morningg Siiirr'' Gabriella stammered out, managing to croak out a few words and turned and looked at Taylor, who shot her a look. Gabriella felt someone tap her on the shoulders and turned around to see Corey Mathews holding a folded paper in his hands. The reddish-orange haired boy handed Gabriella the note and grabbed it and turned around. Carefully unfolding the note, Gabriella glanced up at Mr. Fenton who was writing something on the board and her shakily fingers slowly unfolded the whole note and slowly read it. **Meet me at our secret spot. Troy**

Gabriella glanced back at Mr. Fenton, who was now sitting down grading papers and quickly replied **I cant. I help have Extra Help, **before handing Corey the note to give to Troy. Gnawing, down at her lip and waiting impatiently for Troy's response she glanced up at Mr. Fenton, who caught her stare and smirked. ''Is there something wrong, Gabby'' Gabriella frowned and shook her head. ''No sir'' She glanced back down at her chemistry paper and glanced up once more at Mr. Fenton.

Throughout the day, she continued to ignore and avoid Troy, which made even more worried about her. Finally in her last class she constantly stared up at the clock and the bell had rang. Her heart beat wildly, like a drum. She grabbed her books and bag then rushed out of the door. The hallways had cleared out and was now empty, Gabriella stood at her locker putting her books up when Troy walked up behind her. ''Gabs, I know you cant tell me but don't go this thing alone. Cant Tay, go with you. I don't want you to get hurt''

Gabriella opened up her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a husky masculine voice. ''Gabriella, where have you been. Extra Help started ten minutes ago'' Gabriella immediately recognized the voice and turned around. She saw Mr. Fenton walking towards then and her whole body shook with fear and started back behind Troy. Troy saw this and frowned. ''She's doesn't feel well, so she's coming home with me'' Troy grabbed Gabriella hand and entwined fingers with her and gently caressed his thumb over her palm, to calm her down. Mr. Fenton saw this and shot Troy, a nasty look.

''Well, if she doesn't feel well. She should go see nurse Jackie'' Mr. Fenton snapped and Troy glared with anger building up in him. ''Its after school. Students are allowed to leave campus'' Troy snapped back and Mr. Fenton crossed his arms against his chest. ''I don't like the tone of voice. A week of detention. Gabriella come with me now'' Gabriella stayed behind Troy clinging unto his shirt, shaking in fear. ''No. I want to go home with Troy'' Gabriella held unto Troy, tighter and Mr. Fenton clenched his jaw in anger.

''You made commitment to those students and you will be there'' Mr. Fenton snapped harshly through his teeth. ''Let her go'' Troy snapped when he felt him and Gabriella hands unlacing. ''Say one more word, boy. Ill have you expelled so fast. And I mark my words'' Troy clenched his jaw in anger and watched Gabriella walk off with Mr. Fenton.

Gabriella trembled in fear, as walked up the stairs with him and he led her into her class. When she got there she saw several students waiting patiently and walked over to them helping them.

Troy slammed his fist unto the locker and panted wildly. He walked down the halls and stopped when he stood in front a door with a sign that read. **''Coach Jack Bolton'' **Troy took out a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

Gabriella was helping Corey, when she felt a something or someone watching her. She looked at the corner of her eyes and saw Mr. Fenton staring at her. She shook it off and continued helping him then glanced up at the clock that read 3:28. Sighing, feeling relieved. The extra bell rang and Gabriella said a few things to Corey and rushed over to her bag, and quickly grabbing her things. There was no one left in the room but only her and Mr. Fenton. Finally, she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulders before heading towards the door. She gulped when she saw Mr. Fenton walking towards her with lust gleaming in his eyes. She started backing up until she felt she backed up to far.

''Extra help is over and its past 3:30'' He still came closer and Gabriella back up into something, causing chemicals to fall all over her pants. ''Shit'' She cursed under her breath and tried to wiped the liquid off her pants. Luckily, they're weren't harmful chemicals. She backed up more until she couldn't anymore when she felt Mr. Fenton grabbed her by the waist and throw her over his shoulders, causing her purple scarf to fall down unto the ground, revealing her scarred neck. When she managed to get down, he pressed his hips into her backside, and she nearly vomited as she realized what he wanted. He was hard, and he pushed forward, grinding his erection against her. ''Do you feel it, baby. This is what you do to me every I see you, when I think about you and when I dream about. This is what you do to me. I'm going to fuck you so hard'' Gabriella whimpered in fear, as she felt his rising erection hit her thigh.

''Get your hands off of me'' Gabriella managed to nudged him the groin and he fell to the ground, groaning. As, she tried to rush to the door, she felt a hand slap across her face, causing her to fall to the ground. Desperately she tried to crawl away from him, but by then he was on his feet, and he smirked down at her before rearing back and kicking her hard in the side. Gabriella clutched unto her stomach, rolling over fetal position. She managed to grab one of the beakers and smash unto the ground. As she tried to crawl away, he grabbed her leg then she kicked in the face. She stood up, gasping still recovering from the powerful blow but Mr. Fenton stood up and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back over to him. She screeched in pain and grabbed his wrist to make him stop pulling her hair. But he grabbed her by the waist and plopped her back unto the desk. But she kicked in him right back into groin, causing him to fall back. She managed to get up from the desk and limp over to the door. But Mr. Fenton got back up and grabbed her by the throat then forced her against a wall. ''You are not to tell anyone what just happened today. If you do I swear to God, Bolton's body will be found in a ditch the next day. So, go home now'' He loosened his grip, causing Gabriella to fall down on the ground in fetal position. Shaking, uncontrollably she nodded weakly and stood up then grabbed her things. She rushed out of his class, wondering why he had let her go and not raped her like she thought he was.

Gabriella limped down the hallways of the empty hallways of East High, when felt her bumping into someone and collapsing in their arms. She looked up and saw who the person was. It was Troy. ''Oh my god. Brie, baby what happened'' Gabriella clutched unto Troy's shirt and sobbed uncontrollably. ''Gabi, what did he do to you'' He asked frantically, seeing all the bruises left on her. ''I havee too goo Troyy.. Ill talk to you later. I love you'' Gabriella said weakly before, wincing and standing up then heading out the door, leaving Troy in a bewildered state.

* * *

When Gabriella got home she rushed through the front door and threw her keys on the table and looking around to see that her mom was gone, again. She walked over to the stairs and when she made it halfway. She screamed in pain as she felt this unbearable pain in her side, causing her to fly back and fall down the stairs. She soon started to see nothing but darkness.

Anger filled Troy's body as he slammed his fist into the locker. He started walking and turned a corner walked back to the gym and saw that Chad, was there. Chad looked up and saw the look of Troy's face. ''Hoops. What's wrong'' Chad said coming closer to Troy. ''Something just happened to Gabriella and I think it had something to do with that Mr. Fenton''

''Man, no time to explain. I have to find her and we got to get to my car, come on man'' With that, Chad grabbed his stuff and ran out of the gym with Troy to the parking lot. ''Ill explain, on the way'' Chad threw his stuff in the back of Troy's truck and then hopped in the car then drive away.

''Do you see her'' Troy looked out of his window, searching around for Gabriella. ''Maybe she's at home'' Troy and Chad both hopped out of the car and then walked to the front door then they saw the front door was open. They opened the door to see Gabriella laying on the floor. He walked over to see Gabriella laying there pale, weak and unconscious. ''Gabriella'' Troy check to see if she was breathing and checked her pulse. ''Gabriella, wake up baby'' After a few blinks Gabriella eyes flung open and sat up but winced at the pain she had suffered. ''Troy'' She grabbed unto his shirt and held tightly unto her. ''Shhh. Its going to be, okay'' He picked her up and carried her to her room then laid her down in her bed. He frowned when he notice that under the makeup on her right cheek was a purplish mark. He used his thumb to unsmudge the rest of the makeup off, revealing the large hand print mark on her face. 'Gabriella, who is doing this to you. Its Fenton, isn't it''

''Troy, I wish I can tell you but I cant, please'' Her eyes narrowed up at Troy, who eyes was gleaming with anger. ''Gabriella, why are you covering for him'' Gabriella feared for Troy, what Mr. Fenton would do to him If she told him. The words that had came from Mr. Fenton ran through her head over and over. _If you do I swear to God, Bolton's body will be found in a ditch the next day_. She had to protect him and the only way is that is to leave him. ''Troy, please just go. Please'' Troy stood up from her bed and shot Chad a look, who stood there clenching his jaw. Gabriella was like a sister to him and he would be damned if he sat there and let someone hurt her.

''No Gabriella. I want to know, who is doing these things to you. Who's hurting you. Is it Fenton'' Gabriella stared up at Troy's who eyes were gleaming with anger and sadness. ''I cant tell you, Troy. I don't want you to get hurt'' She cried and Troy slammed his fist against the wall. ''Damnit Gabriella, just tell me'' Gabriella trembled in fear as she saw Troy in this state, which see had never seen before. ''I'm sorry, baby. Just please tell me, who's hurting you''

Chad walked over to Gabriella's bed, will tears filling his eyes. ''Gabs, just please just tell us'' Gabriella glanced at Chad before staring back at Troy, who was now holding her hand. ''Please. Leave.'' Troy stood up and walked towards the door. ''Fine'' Troy snapped then walked out the door of her bedroom with Chad following.

Gabriella pulled her lavender and white polka dotted sheets and clung unto them as she sobbed uncontrollably and curled up into fetal position. All she could think is ''Why Me''

As Troy stormed in his home after dropping Chad off at home then leaving Gabriella's house. He stomped up the stairs then turned his doorknob revealing his red and white colored themed room. He slammed his cars keys on the table then swung his backpack from his shoulders unto the floor before pulling a huge file he took from his dad office. He logged into his computer before sitting down at the desk with the file. He opened the file and read then gasped at what he saw just read. The last word that played in his head over and over. **Deceased**


	5. Fenton

The next morning Gabriella, laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and mentally slapping herself. Carefully, she put both of her elbows behind her, pushing her soar body up and limping over to the mirror. She looked horrible purplish bags were soon forming under her eyes, her once before scarred neck was now even more marked, and her lip slightly had a cut between the ridge. Trembling, she removed her lavender and white flannel pajama shirt and threw it to the ground. She gasped at her reflection of her upper part of her body, newly forming bruises and cuts surrounded her around her abdomen and thigh. Gnawing down at her lip, she hung her head in shame.

''How exactly do we know its him. We have no proof'' Chad exclaimed, as he walked down the halls of East High with Troy beside him. ''Its has to be him. I see the way he looks at her, like she's a piece of meat. It has to be him'' Troy replied and gripping unto his basketball gear bag, as they rushed through the crowded halls. ''If I find out its him hurting her, Ill kill the bloody bastard, I swear''

''How about you ask, Taylor. She if she knows something, she's Gabriella best friend, well besides me'' Troy insisted Chad, nodded in agreement. They kept walking unto they found Taylor, standing by her locker, putting her stuff away. ''Hey, Tay'' Taylor turned around to see her one of her best friends and her boyfriend standing behind her with pleading eyes. ''Have you notice anything going on between Gabriella, lately'' Gulping, she turned around and closed her locker to turn away. ''No, she's fine. Whyy would youu sayy that'' Taylor answered nervously, causing Troy and Chad to frown. ''Yesterday, Gabriella came from Extra help and she was crying and had some bruises over her. And we think Mr. Fenton had something to do with it. Do you know, anything about that''

''I don't knoww whatt youree talking about'' Taylor started to walk away when felt someone gripped unto her wrist, pulling her back towards them. ''Come on Tay, she's your best friend''

''I cant, she made me promise'' Taylor, who was now teary-eyed. ''Please Tay, she's your best friend'' Taylor looked up into Troy's pleading ultramarine eyes, which had darkened at the mention of the name of Mr. Fenton. ''Please Tay'' Taylor looked away and looked back at Troy, who watched her attractive face curiously. Taylor swallowed the moistness in her throat and sighed deeply ''Someone hurting Gabriella and she wouldn't tell me anything. She said she couldn't. Yesterday, she had a large purple scarf around her neck and I pulled it off I noticed there was smeared makeup covering something dark and purple on her neck. I brushed it away and it was these nasty cuts and bruise like fingernails marks, like someone had been chocking her and I all have on Fenton is that he caressed her thigh and touched her leg but I don't think it could be him''

'' He touched her leg and caressed her thigh'' Troy asked, his voice filled jealously and anger. Some other person had been touching his Gabriella, his Brie and let alone a teacher. He had to do something.

Gabriella walked through the of the halls of East High and stared pointlessly at the ground and walked to her locker. She wore the same purple scarf that covered her neck and wearing a large sweatshirt that had East High, in large red letters with white lining engraved on the front. As she walked, she felt a warm liquid pricking between her eyelashes and realized she was crying. She walked over to her locker. Wincing, she lifted up her right arm and twisted the knob. When she felt someone tapped her on the shoulder, she swiftly turned around and looked cautiously at the person who stood in front of her. It was Troy. The one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

''Hey'' Troy said and she fought the urge to tell Troy the truth and bit unto her lip hardly. ''Hi'' She replied quietly staring down at the ground. She glanced once back up at him before turning her attention back white plaited ground. ''I'm sorry'' Biting hard down at her lip, she felt that burning sensation forming around her eyes, knowing that she was crying. ''Troy…I..''

''Shhhh. You don't have to explain now, lets go to class'' Standing on her tip-toes she wrapped her aching arms around his waist and laying her head on his muscular chest, breathing in his scent. Troy sighed deeply, nuzzling his nose into her black curls and breathing her warm vanilla shampoo scent. He knew that he would find out whose hurting his girlfriend and put a stop to it.

Turning around she grabbed her chemistry book and closed her locker. She sighed deeply as she enlaced fingers with Troy and walked towards the classroom door. One more time, Gabriella breathe deeply and walked into her class and sat down at her desk, right next to Taylor. She whimpered when she felt her fingers becoming unlaced with Troy and not feeling safe anymore. He walked over to his seat and sat down right to Chad and picked up his goggles.

''Good Morning Class'' Trembling, Gabriella gulped hard and gnawed frighten at her bottom lip, hearing the familiar voice. Cautiously, she glanced and felt her stiffen body tense with fear when she met the gleaming green eyes of Richard Fenton. ''Good Morning, Gabriella''

Not making any eye contact, Gabriella gulped hard. She felt like vomiting or running out the room but she couldn't move. Her body stayed in the frozen state as she stared down at the ground. As she opened her mouth and closed it back moistening the dry parts then opened it back up to speak. ''Gooddd mornninggg sirr..'' She stammered and glanced up at him, who had a satisfying smirk graved across his mouth. Troy, Taylor, and Chad saw this and exchanged worried looks.

''How are you feeling, Gabby'' He asked her and she glanced up to find him staring at her hungrily. Mr. Fenton reached over to stroke Gabriella's cheek and caressed it gently when she flinched away. ''Don't touch me'' Gabriella flinched and pulled back from Mr. Fenton and grabbed Taylor's hand, needing to feel safe. Everyone in the classroom exchanged confused looks and Troy was about stand up when Chad pulled him back down.

''Gabriella, what's wrong'' Mr. Fenton asked in a fake worried voice, like he didn't know why she flinched from him. When he reached out to touch her arm, Troy pulled from Chad's brace and stood up. ''She said don't touch her'' Mr. Fenton eyes narrowed over to Troy and glared venomously at him. ''Mr. Bolton, I think has nothing to do with you, now sit down before I send you to the principal office, boy''

''I think Its do has something do with me. She's my girlfriend'' Mr. Fenton stared at Troy with disgust and venom. ''Boy, I'm warning you, sit down'' Mr. Fenton spat and Troy looked over to Gabriella, her now puffy red eyes pleading with fear. Her eyes read ''Please don't say anything. I'm begging you'' Troy knew that Gabriella wouldn't want him to say anything so grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the class. Gabriella stood up and grabbed her backpack then walked towards the door, following Troy but Mr. Fenton grabbed her arm. ''Oh know you don't. You're not going anywhere'' Gabriella tried to jerk her arm away from his strong grip but he was too strong. ''Gabriella..Please take a seat'' Mr. Fenton spoke behind his teeth and his eyes met with her. _If you do I swear to God, Bolton's body will be found in a ditch the next day. _Then It was there again. Gabriella remembered what he had told her and it seemed it that his eyes had read. ''Remember what I told you''

She jerked away from his grip and sat right back in her seat. Taylor and Chad exchanged worried looks and then back at Mr. Fenton, who eyes were now a darker green color. ''I'm sorry for that disturbing interruption class, shall we move on'' Everyone in class still exchanged confused looks but continued.

After class, Gabriella the bell had rung and Gabriella grabbed all her things then walked towards the door, praying that Mr. Fenton wouldn't interfere but it happened anyways. ''Gabriella, would you please stay after class. I would like have a word with you'' Gabriella gulped hard and stared up at Taylor who gave her a look that had read. ''R-U-N''

''Sir, I have to leave, I have to go home, my mother is waiting for me'' She lied and Mr. Fenton smirked. ''Well is that so, last time I checked your mother is away on a business trip'' _Damn. _

''Well I really have to get home. Its an emergency'' She augured back then Mr. Fenton gave her a warning look that to her surprise wasn't afraid of. ''Yeah. Mr. Fenton we really have to get home. Big project in our other class'' Taylor said entering the debate and Mr. Fenton eyes narrowed from Gabriella to Taylor, who stood next to her. ''Well, Ms. Mckessie. I just need to have a quick 30 minutes with Gabby, right Gabby'' Then Mr. Fenton gave Gabriella a warning look, that look he would give her and she knew she had to do what she was told. ''No its okay, Tay. Just go home. You wouldn't want to wait up for me'' Gabriella looked at Taylor and gave her a pleading look and Taylor saw that her face looked like she saying Help.

Taylor sighed and grabbed her things then walked towards the door, glancing back at Gabriella, who eyes were filled with fear and then walking out the door. Gabriella gulped hard as she realized she was left alone with Mr. Fenton again. She glanced up at Mr. Fenton, who walked towards the door, closed it, then locked it. She gulped hard and started to back up. Mr. Fenton walked towards with a smirk as she backed up until she backed up into the beakers again, causing them to fall again. Damn Beakers

She felt herself hit the wall and gulped hard at her when she saw the look of Mr. Fenton face. ''Gabby. Gabby. Gabby. You naughty naughty girl'' Gnawing, down at her lip she prayed that Troy would burst through that door and save her but her wish wasn't granted. She kept pushing herself into the wall as if she didn't know the wall was there. Grinning, he paused above her and she gave him a confused look. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist and through her over his shoulders. ''What are you doing, put me down''

''I told you If you're not going to let then I'm going to force you'' He snapped back and threw her unto the table and pushing all the beakers and goggles on the floor. Then that's when it hit her. Like a pile of bricks falling unto her. He was going to rape her, take her innocence. She tried to put up a fight but he was to strong. The next thing happening, he was reaching for the button of her jeans and pulling her jeans down. Gabriella smacked him in the face, hoping that he would pull back but he just slapped her back in the face harder. She then felt herself turning around when he pulled her back toward him, grinding against her. He was hard and she knew what he had wanted. She nearly vomited at the feeling of his throbbing erection laying against her backside. He then turned her back around unto the table then straddled her by the waist when she tried getting up. She then remember where a man weakest spot was and took advantage of it. He fell to the ground groaning when she jumped off the table and grabbed her backpack, which contained her keys then walked towards the door. She opened the door and ran down the now empty halls of East High. The staircase was to far she couldn't find anywhere else to hide. But ran into a empty classroom when she heard large heavy footsteps. She ran into the room closing the door behind her and hid under a table when she heard Mr. Fenton voice. ''Oh Gabby, honey. I know in here, you couldn't have made it down the stairs you would not made it. Oh, Gabby, where are you'' Gabriella stiffened at the sound of his voice and hid more under the table . She began to panic when she heard his footsteps coming closer. She started moving around the classroom when made out of the doorway when she knocked over a table giving away her secret hideaway. She saw Mr. Fenton come from around the corner when she headed towards the stairs and ran down them swiftly. When she reached the middle step she felt her trip and she tumbled down the stairs then stood up limping towards the front entrance when she saw that it was raining really hard outside. She ran out the doors and ran down the street, splashing puddles everywhere hoping she fall and slip in the rain then get caught. She kept running till she would make it somewhere safe.


	6. Author's Note 2

**Authors Note- Hey! Guys! So heres another chapter. This chapter will take place where the prologue had began right after the fight Gabriella had with Mr. Fenton at school. You guys get it right? Remember, to review please. Reviews= An happy Lily. Thankss...SOOOO PLEASSEE PLEASE REVIEW WITH AN CHERRY ON TOP**

**P.S. Do any of you watch the Vampire Diares with the georgeous Paul Wesley and the sexy bad boy Ian Somerhalder..Can you believeee Damon killed Hot Uncle Mason. Im so mad at him but I still love his crazy bad boy ass. And Elena and Stefan broke up =/ Damn you Katherinee! Lol But if you dont watch the show..Watchh itt..Its such a good show..**

******xxLiLyxxEllaxx**

**10-24-10**


	7. Unbearable Pain

A tear trickled down Gabriella cheek as she looked at herself in the full length. She had bruises and cuts everywhere; mostly on her inner thigh and abdomen. The purplish/red cuts on her face were deep and swollen. Her body ache from the pain she had suffered. Her clothes were tattered, torn, shredded, and wet: mixed with blood and rain. She was victim, a victim of what many woman she didn't to live. Those memories and flashback will still haunt her for every single last day of her life. She gnaw her lips, ashamed of what she had become. She closed her eyes, as the flashbacks soon to come overshadowed her.

''_Why did this happen to me? What have I ever done? Why me'' _Everything was there. All the signs were there. _''I'm so stupid''_ She wanted to just end everything right then and there. Just collapsed unto the floor and die a slow painful death. _''Why didn't I listen to my friends? They warned me. I should've listen. I'm so damn stupid''_

She looked at herself once more, before letting a another tear glide down her red rosy cheekbones. She could still feel him touching, grabbing, caressing her. She could still feel his hot humid breath on the back of her neck, giving her the chills. Then she saw him. The man that took everything away from her. Her pride, her joy and her innocence. She gulped as she saw the figure cornering her and she gnawed at her lip once more, closing her eyes and began to relive every moment, every memory and second where all began.

Suddenly, she heard a crash from downstairs and her eyes flung open. She quickly twisted her body, as panic searching for something to protect herself with. As she was searching she felt her heart pumping than its normal speed then her breaths becoming quicker than ever and she started to panic. Running her hand through her hand roughly, she felt herself crash unto the ground and slide unto the floor leaning against the wall, as she let the warm liquid pricking between her eyelashes fall loosely down her cheeks then gripping unto the floorboard until her knuckles turned pale white. Then there was another one and another one. She shot up from the ground and closed her eyes, praying that it wasn't who thought it was.

Suddenly, there was a large creak, as if someone was coming up the stairs. Panicking, her eyes narrowed over to her closet spotting a large brown bat, she slowly moved toward the closet and grabbed the bat. With sweaty palms, she gripped unto the bat with a firm grip and held it down by her side. Carefully and nervously, she opened her bedroom door and held the bat in the other hand. When she rounded the corner, she saw nothing. Gnawing, deeply at her lip she walked towards the stairs holding her bat in position, ready to strike and attack.

As she reached the bottom of the stairway, her eyes met a fast movement that looked like was coming from behind the living room couch. She gripped unto the bat harder and held it closer to her shoulders. She felt her hands trembling and slowly slipping out of place then she something moved. As she saw what was right beside the couch, she extended her neck to see and suddenly what she saw made her whole go into a paralyzed state.

''Why, hello there. You left me with me getting even started what wanted to fulfill. And plus you said something to pretty boy and your little friends. So, lets just say you're going get it double''

Gabriella gulped hardly and dropped the weapon beside and started heading towards the stairs when felt something pull her by the waist and brought her back to the couch. She squirmed and twisted her lips, trying to slide out of his grip. She pounded on his back, begging for him to let her go. He threw her over the arm of the couch and sat on top of her. Suddenly, she muffled screams filled the house when she felt his lips roughly crashing down on hers. She muffled another scream as she felt his tongue roughly forcing her lips open her lips, forcing entrance. When he finally managed to open her mouth and force his tongue into her mouth and tasting her sweets. She nearly gagged at feeling of his saliva into her mouth and he pulled back.

She looked up and met his gleaming green eyes and saw they were filled with lust and hunger. When she felt his hands slithering down her body and reaching for jeans she screamed and tried to get up but he pushed her back down.

''STAY STILL'' He grunted as he as unbutton her torn and tattered jeans then she let out another scream.

She fought and fought then he slapped her hard across the face and she yelped out another scream and they froze in awkward silence then he went to pulling down her jeans. Then it hit her he was going rape her.

* * *

Troy paced back in forth in Chad's bedroom, as held his phone in his hand. He stopped and looked at both Taylor and Chad, who started at him nervously.

''She's not answering'' Troy told them and Chad and Taylor exchanged worried looks. 'So are guys in or not'' Chad and Taylor nodded and looked back at each other.

''So hears the plan, we sneak into the house and then we'll see if he's hiding something and we'll know for sure that's it him hurting her''

''Troy what if we get caught'' Chad asked and Troy bit nervously down at his lips. ''Then that's the risk I'm willing to take, are you guys''

Taylor and Chad exchanged looks again the back at Troy then nodded at the same time.

''Ok then, lets go'' Troy grabbed his jacket off the chair and Taylor and Chad stood from Chad's bed then followed Troy out the door.

Gabriella gasped for air, as Mr. Fenton successfully pulled down her jeans and discarded to the floor, revealing all of the bruises and cuts on her. Smirking at her scarred body, he went for her damp shirt. Gabriella cried out loudly and desperately, wanting somebody's help. Her body started to shiver and tremble uncontrollably as if she was having a seizure and he pulled up her shirt and leaning down to place kisses on her abdomen and waistline. Then she kicked again, missing the target she was aiming for. She started to get up but he grabbed her again and threw her back to the couch.

''You better stay still! Or, suffer the consequences, woman'' He snapped as he pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her sheer brown bra.

However, she did not obey his command, she still punched, kicked and screamed as much as could. Finally, he managed to get her in a tighter grip, where his hard and rough hands started to travel up her scarred thighs and he bent over and kissed her abdomen again then his mouth aimed for her matching brown sheered underwear. She muffled another scream as he tried to pull down her underwear with his teeth. Gabriella paused for a moment to gain her strength again, as he took this as a chance to pull of pants. Gabriella stared as she removed his shirt and muffled another scream. He pulled off his white shirt revealing his nice toned muscular chest.

Gabriella painfully closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look of his face when he forcing sex upon her.

She was too weak and he was stronger. Her body was too soar from the last three weeks having to fight him off of him, so she lost her strength. Her body returned to a paralyzed state, as she gave up.

''Seeing, things my way now. I like it'' He smirked evilly, as pulled back and looked at the fragile girl.

He finally removed his underwear, revealing his hard manhood. And she nearly gagged and closed her eyes tightly. She felt his hands going for her bra as she felt his removing it as she slightly opened her eyes to see him blurring staring at her hungrily as he leaned back over and touched her breasts. She let out a muffled scream as she felt his lips on top of her forcedly and nearly gagged when she felt his tongue on top of hers.

Then she felt it, he was inside of her. She could feel her tissues and flesh shredding and ripping as she moved it and out and felt blood seeping unto through the carpet. She shrieked out in pain and it was clear she was way too young for this unbearable pain. It lasted about 15 minutes but it felt like hours. Then he finally finished and she opened her to see him smirking. Smirking, he put on his clothes and slipped out his top. Gabriella just laid there weak, naked and afraid.

After putting on all his clothes, he moved back towards and sat right back on the couch then planted a small kiss on her now swollen lips. He forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue in it. it. Then that's when he couldn't take it anymore. She looked up to see his eyes were again filled with lust then sat back on top of her, repeating his actions. Then he quickly threw shirt back off then his pants. Gabriella closed her eyes again, knowing that he was going rape again. Then, again she felt that unbearable pain again and again. She turned her head and wondered when was this going to over.

* * *

''I hope we don't get caught'' Chad said and Taylor and Troy exchanged looks then they pushed Chad up more towards a window of a home.

They pushed Chad in then and they waited patiently the they heard the front door open and they both walked in following Chad. ''This is his house, huh. Seems normal to me''

Taylor and Troy looked around when they saw nothing but normal house things. ''Hey guys look what I found. Its hidden pass way'' Chad said kicking a off the rug, revealing a wooden door. He opened slowly, when Troy and Taylor walked over to it. Suddenly, Chad quickly disappeared down the dark undergrounds.

''Chad, are you alright'' Taylor yelled and there's was no answer.

''Bloody Hell'' They both heard Chad say from below and they exchanged confused looks.

''Chad, what's down there'' Troy asked and looked back at Taylor whose face was in a confused expression

''Holy Shit'' They heard Chad say and then Troy started headed towards the stairs of the dark place. ''I'm going in after him. Stay here, Tay'' Troy told her and she nodded quickly.

Troy walked down into the dark, damp place and he saw Chad standing there just staring at something. ''Chad, what is the matte_'' He paused when he saw Chad point at something. ''Are all those pictures of Gabriella'' Chad nodded and Troy moved closer to the wall.

''Isn't that the picture of Gabriella and I took when we went on our first date'' Troy said and Chad nodded. ''Its looks like he knew of Gabriella, way before he was a teacher at East High''

''Bloody bastard, I knew it. He's hurting, Gabs'' Chad said and Troy looked at him.

''Didn't that man we were searching, wasn't all his victims deceased'' Chad asked Troy and he nodded. ''I got to call her and make sure she's okay''

''No answer. Lets go''

* * *

Gabriella still had fresh batches of tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw that he was finally finished. He headed towards the doors and turned back then looked at her.

''You know you can thank the district for this. After all, I did find your address in the student directory''

And with he slammed the door closed. Gabriella laid there hopeless and weak. Wincing, she sat up and looked at her body. On the couch and carpet was almost blood everywhere and she now had more bruises and cuts than ever. She stood up and fell right back to the floor in pain. Using her elbows she pushed herself up and winced in pain. She staggered as she crawled over to her clothes. Picking, them up and putting them on slowly. Once, she did stumbled to the door, grabbing her keys but then dropping them, realizing her car was in the shop and she sobbed in pain. She needed to get to Troy's.

The walk was extremely hard for her, thighs hurt badly from being force open, her head was throbbing with pain and thoughts, her teeth chattered from being damp and wet from the pouring down rain, and she had the pain from between her legs was unbearable. She had tears pouring down face. She finally turned onto his block and picked up her soar legs and started to run. Suddenly, she her legs collapsed and fell down into a muddy puddle and picked herself up then she raced up the patio then rang the doorbell._ Fuck It_. She started banging hard on the door when she heard splashing footsteps behind her then heard a twig snap. She instantly turned around, seeing no one and she started to panic

''No, not again. Why cant you just leave alone'' She whispered still looking behind her.

Her legs began to tremble and her teeth still chattered from the pouring rain and then she heard another branch break and she started panic again. God Please. Somebody Help Me

''Come on Troy, where are you'' She banged on the door when she felt two pair of hands wrapped around her eyes and waist and she muffled a loud scream.

* * *

''So can your parent get a case out of this'' Jack Bolton asked Chad . They all stood in the backhouse of Troy's house, looking at Fenton's record. Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay and Troy all looked as they exchanged worried looks.

''Yeah, If Gabriella wants to testify, thought. If she's not present in court than we cant do anything. Are sure its Richard Fenton? I mean, he seems like a pretty nice guy. Although he does have like this evil gleam in his eyes'' Jack asked and Troy nodded

''Yes, Dad. Chad, Tay and I snuck into his house and found pictures of Gabriella everywhere and even pictures that weren't even recent''

''You guys went into the man house. That's breaking an entry'' Jack eyed Troy closely and Troy rolled his eyes. ''Look, dad its him and we know it''

''Mhmm. Okay. Then we got an case'' Jack said

''Um, speaking of Gabriella, where is she'' All the color drained from everyone face. They had been so wrapped up in finding who was hurting her and not thinking if he was hurting her right now. Then there was a loud muffled scream

''Dude, what was that'' Chad looked around and saw everyone worried expressions

''It sounded like Gabby'' Sharpay shrieked, as she attempted to run in her high heeled pink pumps and opened the door then ran into the pouring rain. ''It did, come on'' Jack said and they ran out into the rain. There was another muffled scream when they saw Mr. Fenton chocking Gabriella on the front lawn.

''HEY! Get away from her!'' Troy shouted as he and Chad pulled him off Gabriella. Unfortunately, Mr. Fenton took that as an opportunity to banged her head against the hard cement ground. ''Oh my gosh, Gabby'' Sharpay ran over to Gabriella, who now had blood dripping from her head and looked like see becoming unconscious. Troy and Chad fists both connected with Fenton's nose as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. Chad kicked him groin while Troy repeatedly socked him. ''Gabriella, can you hear me'' Sharpay cried as she held a limb Gabriella protectively in her arms.

''Sharpayyy'' Gabriella chocked and Sharpay smiled weakly. ''Yes, baby. Its me, please don't close your eyes stay with me, Gabby please''

Slowly, Gabriella started closing her eyes and Sharpay yelped. ''Gabby! No, stay with me, You got to be strong. Keep your eyes open'' Sharpay, wiped her eyes gently and Gabriella closed her eyes. ''Somebody help me! She going unconscious''

''What the hell is going on out here'' Jack roared and came down the front stairs and looked at the scene, before him. Mr. Fenton and Chad and Troy were attacking one another.

''Richard? What the hell are you doing to my boys'' He asked grabbing Troy and Chad by their shirts. ''They attacked me'' He shouted back, wiping the blood that dripped off his nose then the rain also.

''Only because you were trying to kill my girlfriend'' Troy yelled, lunging at him but Jack held a firm grip to Troy's shirt. ''Killing, Gabriella huh''

''Yeah, we came out here and we find this bloody bastard chocking Gabster'' Chad said pointing over to Sharpay, who sobbed silently and still holding Gabriella limp form.

''Gabriella'' Troy mumbled as he twisted himself out of his father's grip and walked towards Gabriella and Sharpay. He didn't see his beautiful and young Filipino girlfriend but more of a pale bruised and weak then fragile girl. He felt his break and he entwined fingers with her cold fingers.

''Troyy'' Gabriella whispered and closed her eyes more. ''Yeah. Baby, its me''

''Troyyy…Im..sorry'' She chocked, splattering more blood from her lips.

''Shhh! Baby, Its okay. You don't have to be sorry. Just stay with me. Listen to me Gabriella Montez. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ill make a promise to you 2 years from when were 18 and on graduation day. I will take you over to a great big Ponderosa Tree and I'm going to get my knees and I'm going to tell you how beautiful you are and I'm going to ask you for your hand in marriage. To make that happen, All you got to do is stay with me''

A weak smile graced over Gabriella lips but faded away when she shut her eyes fully. ''No! Gabi, stay awake. Don't leave me! Stay here with me'' Tears fell loosely down his cheeks and he felt his untraced with hers.

''Troy, Ill be fine'' She said gently, before turning her head.

''Gabi! Come baby, please wake up'' He said shaking her shoulders but she was still unconscious

''Troy, she's losing too much blood. We need to get her to the hospital'' Sharpay shrieked as she whipped out her phone.

The pain was to unbearable for her. She still slightly was still consciousness, though she beg not to. She could feel the blood seeping through cuts and wounds, mostly the one on her cranium. Her head began to pound as she the sounds of Chad's shouting, Mr. Fenton and Mr. Bolton arguing and the whimpers and panicking voices of Troy and Sharpay, and the pouring, were last things she heard before God's granted her wishes and everything went pitch black dark.


	8. Author's Note 3

****

Author's Note- Hey Yall! Heres another chapter again. This chapter will be the third of two more chapters of Bittersweet. I know its short, I know. And its probably not the but please review anyways. On the last chapter, I totally forget to credit Fairyvixenmaiden for the ideas she gave me for the chapter Unbearable. She gave me the Idea of Troy, Taylor and Chad sneaking into Fenton house and finding all those pictures of Gabriella, which was a really good idea, since It helped Troy figure out It had been Fenton hurting Gabriella. It wanted to say thanks for the idea, again and It really was helpful! Thanks!

P.S. Did you guys watched the last episode of the Vampire Diaries! It was awesome! Damon confessed his love to Elena then compelled her to forget it! Unbelievable, right. I just want to kidnap Damon and keep him captive forever! Cant wait for the next episode. Go Delena!

xxLiLyxxEllaxx

11-7-10


	9. The Results

Blinking, her eyes a few times. Gabriella opened her eyes her eyes completely to find herself surrounded white. Was she dead? Was she is Heaven ? She cleared her throat to moistness the dryness in her throat and breathe deeply. Blinking her eyes a few more times, she started to see clear vision and her hearing started to come back. The sounds of heart beats and deep breaths filled her ears and the sound of someone voice began to unblur.

''Gabriella? Gabs? Gabs? Gabby?'' The sounds of many voices began to more clearer and she felt her body stiffen more.

''Gabby! I love you! Please Wake Up! Gabriella I need You!'' Gabriella felt her body began stiffen more and her head started throb with pain, as she heard more and more voices fill her ears.

She looked around and around when she saw him. The man who took her everything. Her pride, her joy and her innocence. She started to panic as she the shadow of the man come closer and closer. Her breaths began heavier and heavier at the moment. She turned her head to see a control laying cautiously by her side and grabbed it then started pressing the button, as fast she could.

''Nurs_" She tried to chock out but she silenced automatically. As he moved closer, she tried to let out a cry for help but the dryness in her throat began mute her. Then, he was standing right in front of her. He leaned down to touch her and she finally let out a muffled scream.

''Gabriella! You're awake! Gabriella! Nurse'' Gabriella blinked her eyes again and realized the man` that standing before wasn't who she thought it but was Troy.

''Troy'' She said softly and blinked her eyes again. ''Yeah, baby. Its me, You're awake''

''Troy'' She smiled softly and let tears fall loosely down her cheek. ''Yeah Its me. I cant believe, you're awake'' She felt him wrap his arms around her and held her closer to him.

''Mhmm. I'm so glad, you're awake'' He sighed deeply, taking in her sweet scent and nuzzled his nose in her hair. Wincing, Gabriella pulled herself from his brace even It felt good to be in his arms again.

''Where A I'' She asked cautiously and Troy frowned at the fact she still didn't realized she was in the hospital. ''Baby, you're in the hospital. You have since four days ago''

''How long have I been out'' She asked cautiously, staring up the pure white ceiling.

Troy moved closer to her and held her small hands in his then kissed her forehead softly, where a large bandaged laid, since she had the large gash on her forehead. Then he sighed deeply before running his hands through his brown locks then scratching his neck nervously. ''About four days'' Gabriella eyes widened with shock and looked from the ceiling to Troy. ''Four days'' She asked cautiously and gnawed down at her lip.

Troy twisted his mouth in a sympathetic smirk and sighed. ''Yeah, you were on very heavy medications. You lost a lot of blood''

''What else happened to me'' She asked quietly and Troy stared down at the ground then back at here.

''Well, we know the effects of whatever happened, but we don't know what exactly how it happened or who really did it'' Troy said and Gabriella stared back at the ceiling, feeling her eyes beginning to prick with a warm liquid. ''It was Fenton, Troy. All Fenton. I'm so sorry. Baby, that I didn't tell you. I was scared and he threatened to hurt you and_"

''Shhhh. Its okay, baby. You don't have to apologize'' Gabriella wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks and let out a soft sob. ''Troy, heeerappeddmee'' Troy moved closer to her and massaged her hand softly. ''What did he do. Baby, tell me''

''He raped me, Troy. He raped me'' She cried and Troy held her closer, trying to calm and soothed her. ''Its okay, Gabby. He cant hurt you anymore'' Gabriella pulled back wiping a tear and gnawed down at her lips.

''Where's Fenton now'' She asked quietly, afraid of what the answer might be. ''He's in jail now, baby. He's has an court date'' Gabriella frowned slightly and gnawed down back at her lip.

''Yeah court date'' Troy said and Before Gabriella could protest. ''Don't worry, baby. You don't have to protest, if you don't want to. What me and the gang saw should be enough to put in him in prison for life''

Gabriella sighed deeply and gnawed down at her lips before looking back at Troy. ''Ms. Montez. You're awake!'' Gabriella looked behind Troy to see a woman about in her mid 40s. Gabriella rubbed her eyes to see a clearer image of the woman and frowned. The lady had long brown hair that gray streaks, which from aging and was pinned up into a neat bun, was a fair size and wore thick rimmed glasses.

''Hey Shirley'' Troy said to the woman and she smiled warmly at him and looked back down at the clipboard she was holding. ''Hey Troy''

''So Gabriella, how are you feeling, sweetie'' Shirley asked nicely. ''I guess good. I just feel a little light-headed'' Gabriella said and Shirley nodded before looking back down at the clipboard. ''Okay, Troy I'm going to have ask you to leave. I need to talk to Gabriella alone and run some tests''

''But Shirley_'' Shirley cut off Troy before her could protest more. ''Not buts, Troy. You have practically been in this room all day. Remember, you're mother gave me permission to throw you out. Now shoo shoo shoo!''

Troy chuckled slightly before kissing Gabriella hair and feeling Gabriella body tense more and he pulled frowning. ''Its okay. Ill be back. I have call everybody anyways'' Troy said before kissing her head then headed out the door, leaving Gabriella and Shirley alone.

''So Gabriella'' Shirley said before pulling a chair up beside the bed and Gabriella felt her body tense even more. ''Its okay, honey. I don't bite, I just need to ask you some questions, okay sweetie''

Gabriella felt her body tense less, becoming comfortable with this woman and see saw the sincere in the woman eyes and then nodded her head softly. ''Ok then. So you're full name is Gabriella Maria Anne Montez, right'' Gabriella felt her eyes began to prick with a warm liquid and she nodded her head softly. ''You're parents are Greg and Maria Montez''

''Where are you parents now, Gabriella'' Shirley asked looking from Gabriella to the clipboard then back at Gabriella.

''My mother is away on a business trip and my dad is um…dead. He died when I was six years old'' Gabriella with tears in her eyes, gnawed down hard at her bottom lip at the mentioning of her father's sudden death

''Okay, Gabriella. I am Nurse Shirley and I will be running some tests to make you any infected cuts, bruises, broken bones, or any other kind injuries. First, I need you to tell me everything that happen, if something occurred that we aren't aware of. Like, if her assaulted you in any kind of way''

Gabriella gulped and sighed deeply. She wasn't sure if she ready to tell another person.

''Its okay, honey. Take your time'' Shirley said, waiting patiently.

''He rapedd mee! He raped me! He freaking raped me! Oh, God he raped me'' Gabriella cried and Shirley grabbed her hand and caressed her smoothly, trying to soothe her.

''Thank you, dear. I know how hard that was'' Shirley said and Gabriella then turned her head to look the other way

''Okay, I'm going to have to run some tests to check if you have any sexually transmitted diseases or if you are pregnant''

That when it her, hard in the face. Even though her eyes were close the whole time, she had known Mr. Fenton, had not used protection. Gabriella gnawed down at her lip, fearing that she might be pregnant. She could be pregnant with that monsters child.

''Okay, dear. I'm going to ask you to sit up, while I perform the procedures'' Gabriella sighed deeply before sitting up straight, as she watched Shirley place on the purple gloves.

* * *

Gabriella cleared her throat after she watched Shirley walk out the door and rolled over in fetal position as she stretched out her soar body. Wincing, she used her elbows to push her aching body but fell right back. Lying down on her back, she sighed deeply as she ran her hand through her matted streaks of her hair, which haven't combed in days. She pushed her elbows behind her and tried to lean up, and pushing herself forward but fell right back down. She was to weak, too fragile. She felt disgusting, nasty, and dirty. She needed to take a shower, a nice long shower. Sitting up again, her breaths growing heavier and heart beat building up. She stopped when she heard the sound of the heals of shoes clicking on the ground, coming towards her room. It couldn't be him, could it. He's in jail, right. He didn't escape.

Then the sounds got closer and closer then it stopped and the door flung open. ''Gabriella!'' Sharpay ran over to Gabriella, giving a crushing hug and Gabriella winced out in pain then Sharpay pulled back frighten.

''Oh my god! Gabby, did I hurt you'' Gabriella looked up to see everyone standing in the doorway, staring cautiously. ''No, its okay. I'm just still a little soar''

''Gabby!'' Taylor ran over to the bed, giving her Gabriella a hug also but soft and slow. ''You're okay''

''Yeah. I'm okay'' Gabriella then looked up too see Chad holding presents, gifts, teddy bears and other items then dropped them to the ground then ran over to her pulling her into a soft hug. ''Gabster!'' He said softly and Gabriella pulled back smiling warmly.

After giving everyone hugs and greeting Gabriella laid down on her bed, while Troy sat on one side and then Taylor sat on other side also, while everyone else stood. But there's was a knock on the door and Gabriella looked to see a older version of her and see smiled. ''Mami!''

Maria Montez ran over to her daughter and pulled her into a soft hug and then pulled back, smiling. ''Oh my sweet lord. Mija! You're okay'' Gabriella felt her eyes start to prick and she grabbed her mother arms and made them wrap around her again. ''Mami''

''Oh, Miji. What happen! I got an call that you were in the hospital and hurried home'' Gabriella looked away ashamedly and gnawed down at her lip. Before Maria could say anything else, Shirley walked in with her clipboard.

''I have your test results, sweetie. And its your choice, if you me to announce them in front of all these people''

''Its okay, they're family. They can stay'' Gabriella said and Shirley nodded

''I'm happy to report that you're results for any kind STD's came back all negative and that you are not pregnant''

Everyone in the room cheered loudly, while Maria stayed quiet, not knowing what happen and then Gabriella whispered something in her ears and she nodded quietly and smiled. Troy grabbed Gabriella face, giving her a kiss on the lips then pulling away smiling.

''Congratulations baby''

From this point on she knew that she would be alright and everything would be alright for now but it will it last


	10. Author's Note 4

**Author's Note- Hey Yall! Heres another chapter again. I have some bad news and some good news. The Bad News is that there is only one chapter left of Bittersweet, which is an Epilogue and the Good News is that there will be a sequel! Yay! But there's is a catch, If I get five or more reviews, I wont end Bittersweet so fast! I will do two more chapters then there will be a Epilogue. About this chapter ''Were here for you'' Is Gabriella testifying in court. I never really have done a chapter on court, so if there's are some mistakes, please excuse them. I hoping that everyone really like this chapter and review. Thanks and Please Review!**

**P.S. Did you guys see the last episode of The Vampire Diaries. Awesome, I know. Katherine, excuse me Katerina had a baby out of a wedlock and her father took the baby away. Anyways I'm so angry at Damon right now for getting intimate with Rose! Uggh! But I still love that yummy Ian Somerhalder. Cant wait til next episode. Go Delena!**

**xxLiLyxxEllaxx**


	11. Were here for you

Glazing up at the huge building that stood before her, Gabriella straightened the wrinkles out of her plaited skirt and turned her to see Troy standing beside her. He smiled slightly at her and looked away gnawing down at her bottom lip nervously. That when she felt Troy gently placed his hand on her back and whispered into her ear smoothly. ''Its okay. Were here for you'' Gabriella turned around to see Chad and Taylor standing behind her, Sharpay and Zeke standing in front of her, Kelsi and Ryan standing on the other side of her, Jason and Martha on her other side and then Jack, Lucille and her mother standing in of Troy. ''I cant do this. I cant face him'' She cried and Troy grabbed her hand then her hand softly and whispered to her softly. ''Relax. Remember. Were here for you'' Then she looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes and nodded. She intertwined fingers with him and start heading towards the large squared doors, with everyone following from behind.

Gabriella twist and turned in the large chair as Troy gripped a firm hold unto her hand as she twitched nervously. Breathing a few times, she calmed down and Troy placed a sweet unto her forehead and her walked over to his seat where everyone was sitting. ''Can we start'' She mumbled to herself and twisted a loose curls that wiggled around in her front of her face. Turning her head she watched everyone finally in place and she knew that It was time. That's when she felt her legs start grow weak and her throat get dryer and less moist. She shut her eyes completely wishing it had all been a dream but she knew that reality was about to take place.

''All Rise!'' The bailiff announced, as everyone in the Jury stood up and watched as the Judge walked in. Gabriella looked up to see him curiously looking at the folder that was sitting before him and he frowned in disgust then looked up. ''Bring in the defendant'' Gabriella knew that was it the time. It was Now or Never. She had to face him.

That's when she officers walk into through the door but that's when he walked In. The man who took everything away from her. He took her freedom and her pride then after that he took her innocence. Scowling her face in disgust, she looked away when she a gurgling feeling in her stomach then turned her head. She felt as she about to vomit and puke.

That's when she looked up and met the gleaming green eyes of Richard Fenton and she looked away as fast she could. She couldn't stand to look inside those eyes and or even look at his face. After a few minutes staring down at the ground, trying her best not look at him but couldn't help to look because she could feel his eyes burning into her skin.

''So Mr. Bolton you're saying that when you heard a scream. You immediately knew that it was Gabriella and ran outside to find Richard Fenton chocking Gabriella'' Troy nodded and looked up at Gabriella then back at the man then nodded again.

''Yes. I heard her screaming and The Gang and I ran outside to him chocking her and my best friend Chad and I successfully pulled him off of her but somehow he managed to smash her head against the porch, knocking her unconscious'' Troy said and looked at Gabriella once more.

''Ahh I see. Thank You, Mr. Bolton. You may return to your seat'' He said before Troy carefully sat up and then walked back to his seat between Chad and Taylor.

And That's when Gabriella knew that since Troy was the last witness to protest, she knew It was her time to testify. She knew she had to face the monster, she had too. ''Ms. Montez, will you please'' Mr. Danforth said gesturing his hand where Gabriella was too take a seat.

Taking large deep breaths, she carefully stood from her seat and started walking to the chair. While walking she felt her head legs start to quiver and shake furiously. Sitting in the seat slowly, she gulped deeply and blinked her eyes a few times. This was real and not a dream. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

Tapping her fingers on the table, Gnawing down at her lip, and shaking her leg furiously, she snapped into her own world. Shaking her head and snapping back into reality she glanced over to him. And saw that he was staring at her with those eyes. Like an Lion was waiting for his prey to move for he could attack. She felt herself squirming in her seat as she felt his eyes burning deeply into her skin, tearing tissues and muscles. Coughing, she looked away from his glance then looked the other way and snapped back into another world when she heard someone call her name. ''Ms. Montez., Will you please answer the question'' Gabriella snapped her head in the direction of Mr. Danforth and the judge then frowned.

''Huh. What? Can you repeat the question, please'' Gabriella asked and glanced over at Troy, who gave her a sympathetic look.

''I said What did Mr. Fenton do you then after the attack at school'' Mr. Danforth asked and Gabriella gulped then sighed deeply

''Well after he attacked me at school. I managed to escape and I noticed that It was pouring down raining but I still ran the all the way home. Once I got home, I ran up the stairs then I went into my room and I…'' Gabriella stopped and took a long sigh before continuing. ''I saw how many bruises and cuts where on my body and checked If any were infected but none were''

''Then I heard a crash, that sounded like It came from downstairs and that when I got frighten then I heard a slight creak like someone was coming from up the stairs. Then that's when I went to my closet then grabbed a bat and started walking down the stairs'' Gabriella glanced up at him and frowned and she continued to stare at him as she continued. He just sat there staring at her with a hard cold stare and glared. ''Then I heard another noise and that's when he came from behind the couch''

Mr. Danforth nodded and asked her to continue. ''And then what happened, Gabriella''

''When I saw him, I tried to run up the stairs but he grabbed my leg and dragged me back down the steps'' Gabriella stopped and sighed then continued to stare at him. She couldn't believe she able to even stare at him for the longest and continued.

''He then threw my over his shoulders then pinned to the couch'' That's when she knew she finally getting to the part that many were yearning for.

''Did you try to fight him off'' Mr. Danforth asked and she nodded. Wiping her eyes, she felt her eyes start to prick between her eyelashes and she sighed.

''Yes. I continued to hit, slap, kick, and bite but he wouldn't let me go. I kept begging but he wouldn't. I kept begging for him to let me go but he wouldn't'' Gabriella cried and sighed again.

''Then he slapped me and told me ''Stay still or suffer the consequences, woman and that's when I knew I wasn't stronger and he was stronger and I gave up then he eventually won control and he successfully discarded my clothing and thenn heeee..hee''

''He did what. What did he do, Gabriella'' Mr. Danforth asked and Gnawing down at her lip, she knew that It was time she say it

Everyone in the Jury frowned and bit down at theirs lips as they waited for her response. Gabriella glanced over at Troy and he silently mouthed to her. ''Say It. Say what the monster did to you'' Taking a large deep breath and she turned her attention back to Fenton and she stared deeply into his eyes and she sighed.

''Hee..Hee rapeddd mee'' Gabriella sobbed and Mr. Fenton jumped from his seat and slammed his fists roughly on the desk. ''Liar. Your Honor. She lying'' He yelled and Troy stood from his seat and yelled back. ''You sick bloody bastard. She's not lying. You know what you did to her''

With everyone in the court arguing back and forth, Gabriella felt herself getting dizzy and feeling nauseous. She felt herself about to become unconscious when she felt Mr. Danforth place his hand smoothly on her back and placed deep circles on her back. ''Its okay, honey. Just breathe''

''Order in the court. Order in the court'' The Judge yelled banging his Gavel against the hard table, getting everyone attention. ''Everyone sit down'' The Judge yelled and everyone took back their place and calmly sat down.

''Please. Mr. Danforth and Ms. Montez continue'' The Judge said and sighed deeply.

''I have nothing left to ask. I am done. Thank You Ms. Montez, You are a very strong and brave girl. Many girls, like yourself wouldn't have the bravery and courage you have shown today, to come up her and testify. I applaud you. You May step down and return to your seat.

Feeling relived, she walked carefully and sat back in her seat then glanced at Troy, who winked at her.

''Has the Jury come to an agreement'' The Judge asked and a person from the Jury handed Mr. Danforth a sheet and he stood up, ready to read. ''Yes, Your Honor''

''On the behalf of the city of Albuquerque, New Mexico, we find the verdict guilty'' The Judge nodded before saying

''Very Well then. Richard Balthazar Fenton, you are sentenced life to prison for rape, attempted murder, physical abuse and attempted kidnapping'' The Judge said then pounded his Gavel on his desk.

That's when everyone in the Jury broke into cheers and cries of Joy as Gabriella hugged Mr. Danforth tightly and thanked him. She pulled away from the hug when she saw Troy walking over to her and she ran to him, as she picked her up then swung her around then kissed her deeply. She pulled away from his lips and smiled. ''You did It baby, now he'll never be able to hurt you again''

''No Troy, We did baby'' Gabriella said happily before kissing him once and pulled away when she heard someone call her name. Gabriella looked Troy's shoulder to see Mr. Fenton glaring at her and then he mouthed to her. ''Ill be back'' Frightened, she watched as guards escorted and ushered him out of the room. ''He's gone forever baby, he cant hurt you anymore'' Troy said after seeing what she was staring at. Gabriella snapped out of her trance when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to face her mother and she jumped in her arms.

''Mami'' Gabriella sighed deeply, still hugging her. ''Oh, Mija'' Gabriella pulled away from the hug then she saw Taylor and ran over to her. ''I love you Tay. You're the best'' Taylor smiled before hugging her back. ''Girl you know I love you''

That's when Gabriella knew that she had her family and her friends, at that she would be protected. She sighed deeply, hoping that the pain that was still healing would go away. And that she could live her life again. She smiled to herself thinking. She would be alright


	12. Eupiloge

Don't let nobody tell you,

your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now

You don't have to know how

Know it all before you 't let nobody tell you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush nowYou don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

- Rush: Aly & AJ

(Two Years Later)

''Corey Mathews'' The Audience cheered as the Red-haired Boy walked up the stage and accepted his diploma. He shook hands with Mr. Matsui and walked to his seat

''Can believe this is it'' Taylor excitedly said as Gabriella turned around to face her and with a smug smirk unto her face. ''Yeah, This Is It! Were all going our separate ways and to different colleges and different places''

''Well, there something about! I wanted to show you something'' Taylor said pulling out a paper and showing It Gabriella

''Omg! You Got accepted into USC and Stanford, but what about Harvard or Yale, or Princeton'' Gabriella exclaimed before getting cut off my Taylor

''Gabriella! Its okay, I rather be just with all my friends then'' Taylor stopped when Gabriella cut her off

''No, Tay! You go to the school you want to go to!'' Gabriella stops when Taylor cuts her off again

''No, Gabriella! The Only school I want to go to is Standard, right with my best friend Gabriella Montez''

''Tay but'' Gabriella cried and Taylor cut her off again and with a smirk on her face

''No Buts"

''Taylor Mckessie'' Taylor pulled Gabriella into a quick and tight hug before, picking up the end of her gown and walked up the stage and grabbing her diploma before winking at Gabriella then walking off taking her seat right next to Troy and Chad and the rest of the gang.

''And now, Gabriella Montez'' Gabriella smiled excitedly and walked unto the stage, accepting her diploma before shaking hands with Mr. Matsui and giving him a quick hug! She turned to see Troy smiling before giving her a quick wink! She never thought that she would be here, right now accepting her diploma! She thought that she would have been dead, someone in somebody's cemetery. It had been two years since the incidents with Mr. Fenton and since he has been In prison. She thought she would have never made It through but she did!

''Oh Yeah, were officially adults'' Chad cheered as everybody just laughed

''Gabriella, can we go somewhere and talk'' Troy whispered In Gabriella's ear and she nodded, being totally oblivious, to the smuggish smirks on of her friend's faces!

''Okay, lets go'' Gabriella said following Troy as he pulled her towards the grass and frowned!

''What do you want to talk about'' Gabriella asked before noticing Troy slumping over and frowned confusedly

''Troy, what are you doing'' She questioned, and saw that he was now sitting on one knee with a small squared blacked box, in the palm of his hand! Still so oblivious to what he was about to do, she finally realized and gasped

''Gabriella Maria Anne Montez, you know that I love you and that I want spend the rest of my life with you! Gabriella, you might not remember this, but when the day, I thought I might lose you forever, I made you a promise! The promise was If you stayed alive and made It through, that I would take you under a large Ponderosa Tree and I will tell you how beautiful you are, which you are and I would get on one knee and I would ask you for your hand in marriage! So, Gabriella, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and you're the only girl that makes my heart beat slow and fast at the same time and I love more than anything, in this in this world! So, will do the honor of making me the most happiest man in the world!

''Will You Marry Me?''

''Yes! Troy! I will Marry you'' Gabriella bursted and Troy picked her up in his arms and swung her around excitedly and pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly.

Gabriella couldn't believe how special this day was! She felt like two years ago had never happened but there still would a part of It in her life! But for now, She would be safe happy and complete!


End file.
